Toy accessories that may be disposed on a portion of a user's body or otherwise wearable, such as toy gloves, may be configured to provide a recreational activity while minimizing or eliminating a risk of injury or damage to a user, other persons, and/or property. In this manner, toy gloves may incorporate a safety feature, such as one or more softened and/or padded portions, to dampen a force of impact of the toy glove with, for example, persons or property.
The incorporation of such safety features to toy gloves, while providing a safer environment within which a user can participate, may change the sensations often associated with impact or contact of solid objects, such as recoil and noise. Additionally or alternatively, users such as youths are prone to seeking activities that provide an abundance of tactile, auditory, and/or visual stimuli.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a toy glove is disclosed. The toy glove allows children to engage in play which may include fantasy or historical battle reenactments, faux combat such as play or pretend boxing, and/or boxing or sparring training, to name a few, without risking physical injury. Because the glove is light and cushioned with air, a user such as a child wearing the glove can land punches on another person such as a playmate without injuring the playmate. The glove itself increases the realism of pretend boxing by having the appearance of a real boxing glove and allowing a wearer to punch a playmate safely. The glove additionally has a layer of padding affixed to its front side. The padding provides additional cushioning, which further enhances the safety of punching with the glove. The padding is also capable of absorbing and retaining a fluid such as liquid. As a result, the glove can be used during play in a pool or other aquatic environment. When near a body of fluid, such as water in a swimming pool, the padding can be saturated with fluid. When a wearer subsequently punches a playmate with the glove, fluid is expelled from the padding, providing an entertaining visual indication of an impact. The expulsion of fluid thus produced also mimics the splashing of sweat from a boxing opponent's face, an effect saliently depicted in films such as Rocky.
An alternative embodiment of the inflatable glove of the present invention can also be fitted with an elongated projection extending forward from the front face. The projection allows the glove to be used as a toy sword. A child wearing the glove can strike a playmate from a greater distance with motions other than punching. The projection therefore enhances the glove's play value by allowing a child to have greater choice in how to use the glove. The projection is covered with padding, which is capable of absorbing a fluid. Upon impact with a playmate, liquid is expelled from the padding, providing an entertaining visual indication of a successful impact.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a toy glove that includes a safety feature while providing enhanced tactile, auditory, and/or visual stimuli.